popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Snooply
|enemies = Sunny (formerly) Lulu (formerly) Izzy (formerly) Bubbles (formerly) Yikes (formerly) Mike Mine Gruffman |species = Popple |aliases = Miss SnooplyIzzy erroneously called her that in "Messy Pop Friends" |residence = Mrs. Snooply's Pod, Popple Place |pets = Melina |first = Sunny Loses Her Pop |latest = The Popple Who Knew Too Much |likes = Peace and quiet Poptunia Gardening The Best Popple Pals helping her |dislikes = Loud noises Best Popple Pals (formerly) Trespassers Messes }} is the Best Popple Pals' formerly-grumpy neighbor. Appearance Mrs. Snooply is a short spring green and white Popple with red ears, white eyebrows, orange eyes, magenta nose, and blonde hair. She is also wearing a turquoise headband. Though, Mrs. Snooply's large hair bun is actually a fake and it's where she would put her telescope and her ear trumpet inside. Personality Mrs. Snooply is an introvert elderly gardener who loves to enjoy spending her spare time tending her garden with her garden gnomes and her poptunia flowers. She loves peace and quiet at Popple Place since according to her, it helps her poptunias blossom. While Mrs. Snooply said she took her job as a gardener very seriously, she treats her flowers and her gnomes like they're her own children and she would often babytalks them. Her love for gardening lead her to become very anti-social and at times grumpy, forbidding anypopple from entering her garden without her permission and she would rely on her gnomes as her security guards to attack them when they trespasses it. This is one of the reasons why she used to despised the Best Popple Pals, her five young neighbors, since they would either throw a very loud party at the Treepod or unintentionally cause havoc to the neighborhood which irritates her greatly. Mrs. Snooply's hatred for them was very strong that she would often complain to Mayor Maynot and asked him to do something about it. Eventually after the events of "Fame & Misfortune" when Best Popple Pals all convince her to stay at Popple Place and promised to her that they won't cause any more wild antics at the neighborhood, Mrs. Snooply becomes more friendlier and start to appreciates how the five Popple Pals would often come to help her with her problems. At times, Mrs. Snooply tends to be nosy and often snoop into other Popples' businesses, hence her surname. Abilities Mrs. Snooply possesses standard Popple abilities, such as transforming herself into a ball to roll around. She's also a gardener as well as knowing how to knit. Relationships Best Popple Pals ".]] The Best Popple Pals are five of Mrs. Snooply's neighbors in Popple Place and they all view her as another one of their friends. However unbeknownst to them, Mrs. Snooply despised all five of them for their wild antics and she would have to rely on her garden gnomes to protect her garden whenever they intrude it without her permission. Eventually in "Fame & Misfortune", the Best Popple Pals threw a loud dance party that it have reached Mrs. Snooply's breaking point. She angrily scolded them for being her "worst neighbors ever" and ruining her happiness at Popple Place that she demanded Mayor Maynot to punish them after she showed footages of them causing many havoc around the neighborhood. Her hatred for them was so strong that Mrs. Snooply doesn't show any remorse to them when she thought Mayor Maynot is about to tore down their treehouse "to preserve the peace to Popple Place". When her plan to punish the Pals backfired when her other neighbors all viewed the Popple Pals as celebrities for their wild antics, Mrs. Snooply almost moved out of Popple Place after she can't take the neighbors from constantly coming to the Popple Pals' treehouse to party. But after the Pals get rid of their fans when they saw how miserable Mrs. Snooply is, they all promised to her that they won't cause anymore loud havoc in Popple Place and convinced her to stay. Following the events of "Fame & Misfortune", Mrs. Snooply is now completely tolerated to the Best Popple Pals as she no longer view them as nuisances and instead as friendly neighbors that like to help her with her problems. This is first seen in its sister episode "A Do-Do-Do-Do-Over" when Sunny helped pick up her grocery when she dropped them at the Ani Mall, and Mrs. Snooply is openly very appreciate of her for being very considerate to her. Her friendship with the Best Popple Pals were put to a test when her house got accidentally overrun with bubbles in "Bubble Trouble" and she was forced to stay at the Treepod. She dislikes how the treehouse is very messy and uncouth that she made numerous "improvements" during her stay while Bubbles and Sunny have to clean up her house. This includes: banning the use of popplephones and loud music, make the Popple Pals eat healthier foods like vegetables, and make them clean the treehouse at all times. At the end of the episode, Mrs. Snooply realized how her way of wanting to make the Treepod be like her home isn't the way the Popple Pals like it, so she redecorated the treehouse back to the way it was for them. Milton Maynot Mrs. Snooply has a rather strange friendship with Mayor Maynot. Before she start tolerating the Best Popple Pals after the events of "Fame & Misfortune", she would constantly visit Mayor Maynot's office to complain to him about them but he would sometimes dismiss it. In "Mayor Bubbles", Mrs. Snooply is very surprised when Mayor Maynot lost his memory and Bubbles took charge of Popplopolis until his recovery. When the Popplementary School is holding the annual pop race in "The Great Pop Race", Mayor Maynot (along with Babapop, Coach Loudly, and Margaret Shush) brought in Mrs. Snooply to place hidden cameras all over the city to spy on Mike Mine when they believe he's going to cheat in the race. It's revealed in "Little Pop Lies" that Mrs. Snooply loves listening to Mayor Maynot's yearly speech and she's willing to help him by trying to convince her neighbors to come listen to him, but no one is interested. After she overheard the Best Popple Pals talking to Bubbles about the "magic popcakes" she baked, Mrs. Snooply immediately told Mayor Maynot about it which lead to him hiring Bubbles to bake more of the popcakes to convince the other Popplopolis citizens to come and listen to his speech, unaware of the popcakes' disgusting taste. Margaret Shush While Mrs. Snooply and Miss Shush isn't seen interacting with each other in the series, they both seems to respect each other. In "The Great Pop Race", Miss Shush and the rest of the Popplementary School Pop Race judges brought in Mrs. Snooply to place hidden cameras all over the city to spy on Mike Mine. In "Pop Up", Bubbles mentioned that Miss Shush asked Mrs. Snooply to place a security system in her classroom to destroy any burglars during the night-time. Babapop While they're never seen interacting with each other in the series, Mrs. Snooply is seen with Babapop in one of the end credit pictures. In "The Great Pop Race", Babapop and the rest of the Popplementary School Pop Race judges brought in Mrs. Snooply to place hidden cameras all over the city to spy on Mike Mine. When Gruffman asked how they're able to caught him tampering the race course despite he doesn't see any cameras, Babapop calls Mrs. Snooply an "expert". Gruffman While they're never seen interacting with each other in the series, Mrs. Snooply seems to know and dislikes Gruffman. In "The Great Pop Race", she helped the other judges placed hidden cameras all over the city and they all caught Gruffman tampering the race course. In "The Popple Who Knew Too Much", she's very angry when she found out Gruffman secretly stole a pie Bubbles baked for her. Sightings Episodes Trivia * In the French version, she is called Madame Furette. Her French surname is similar to the word "fureter", meaning "snoop". * In "Messy Pop Friends", Izzy erroneously called her Miss Snooply. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters